One Week
by SheGoesThere
Summary: Season7. SEMMA. Emma puts herself up on auction to help out a charity event, that's when a certain ex comes home from the army and wins her for a week. Sean Cameron. That's seven whole days!
1. Day One & I Am Already His

"Emma, you look great." Darcy told Emma behind Degrassi's gym stage.

Emma wore a tight purple strapless dress with her long blonde hair curled. Her curves showed off and her tan glowed.

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Can't believe I'm doing this."

Degrassi was doing an auction charity event before the summer and the cheerleaders were putting themselves up for auction, to help a certain someone for a week, preferably old people but since Healther Sinclaire went up, boys have been howling like crazy and the gym was getting more crowded.

I guess you saw the part I said cheerleaders, yup, Darcy and Manny had forced Emma into the cheer squad. It was only for this event ofcourse, it there was only one more month of school… whatever, Emma didn't mind she did like to dance and this was helpful to charity.

"Well, Damien's out there ready to bet on you." Liberty said, coming through the people in the back and over to them. Manny walked on over beside her.

"He is?" Emma asked.

"Yeah!" Liberty said smiling until noticing Emma…well, not smiling. She asked, "That's what you want right? That or… Peter Stone." She shrugged.

"Peter's here?" Emma whined.

"Emma, Toby's here. Peter is least of your worries." Manny confirms and they all giggled. True.

"Your right, oh god…why am I doing this?" Emma went to turn before the announcer on stage called her, "I got to go!"

"And Emma Nelson!" the announcer called.

Darcy yelped and shoved Emma back and onto the stage. Emma cursed under her breath as light shined down on her and she glared at Darcy, Liberty and Manny who just smiled and put thumbs up.

The announcer pointed at her and said to the crowd, "Our last girl to bid for, you get her and all her helpful qualities for a week! Going once, going twice…"

Some stranger lifted his arm.

"I got one in the back for 50. Any more takers?"

"100!"

"110." Damien said, stepping forward. Emma gave him a weak smile. Damien was good… for a rebound… but she was slowly getting over it, he was really boring.

Nothing real. Nothing… passionate.

She didn't want to be stuck with him for a week!

"150." Toby offered.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes, ofcourse.

"200!" Peter called, his devilish grin upon his face and that sparkle in his eye.

Emma shifted in her spot uneasily and ugh'd.

"Give me 50 bucks." Toby told Manny, grabbing her purse when she came to stand beside him.

"TOBY!" she exclaimed.

"250!" Toby said rising the money he got, well, stole from Manny.

"300." Damien said, glaring at Toby.

Toby huffed, that's all he got. He wasn't some rich kid, like the two kids.

Damien smiled proudly but Peter snickered.

The speaker chuckled, "Wow, this girl has some takers, am I looking for 310? 320?" everyone looked between the boys.

"400 dollars." Peter taunted loudly, raising _cash_.

Manny looked to Darcy who just rolled her eyes. Scumbag.

Emma shut her eyes for a second as the announcer clapped, "Got ourselves a winner then, Emma Nelson, to the guy in the back-"

"600." Another familiar voice said.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, too familiar of a voice… her heart stopped.

In the middle of the crowd in front of the stage stood the one and only Sean Cameron.

His hair was still long, in the prince charming kind of way, guess the army let him keep the facial hair around the chin too. He was more built, if possible, and those pierced blue eyes stung into hers. Guess he had time to change into that famous white wife beater and jeans… He didn't look highschool anymore… he looked like a man.

And the boys around him who had just lost Emma, stared in awe at him.

"Oh." The announcer said looking between the new stranger and Emma, "Wow. 600 dollars. Highest bid tonight." He confirms, "Any more takers?"

Peter bit his tounge, that's all his mommy and daddy could afford right now probably.

"Taken! By the man in front." The announcer said and everyone started leaving, that was the end. But Emma couldn't help but to stare back at Sean in confusement on stage.

Last time he was back from war, he was all cleaned up, proudly wearing his uniform and insisting he's 'moved on' from her too. Ok, not too… she had lied… clearly, it was obvious? She just wanted him to hurt like she was when he left, so told him she moved on.

Wait. That wasn't saying she wanted him back or anything! No! That's not it… that's not it at all…

Emma couldn't breath. Oh my god. WHAT was he doing here?

"What the hell, Sean?" Emma finally said, coming down from the stage, just hopping down, not even taking the stairs.

Sean chuckled walking over and watching her, taunting her, "Wow, yeah, missed you too Emma."

"Sean!" they heard and Emma rolled her eyes seeing Manny pull him into a hug.

_You would jump on the guy like that Manny._

Erm. She didn't just think that. That wasn't jealousy… it's just… wow this was going to be a long week.

Sean let Manny go and nodded at her as she said, "Good to have you back."

Manny had to admit, as much as Sean blew threw Emma's life like a hurricane, it was better than any other Emma's boy friends… and he wasn't painful to look at.

Manny smirked catching Sean staring intensely at Emma… yup, things haven't changed.

"Are you back?" Toby asked, coming up and blinking, "Like, for good?" he asked Sean, glancing quickly at Emma.

Emma was readjusting herself from jumping down and Sean looked at her and then back to Toby.

"That a problem?" Sean asked Toby, raising an eyebrow.

Emma hopped into the conversation and bittered, "Yeah, it is, you were dying to leave for war a year ago, why back to soon?"

"I finished what I needed to do." Sean told her, he spoke dangerously and then his voice sort of hinted he didn't want to talk about it.

Emma took the hint but a little too happily and clapped her hands, "Kay well, if you go to the front you can still catch up to Damien and tell him this was a mistake and switch your winnings." She pointed to the front to the guy she spoke of.

Sean looked over his shoulder and saw Damien eyeing him too. His blood boiled and he turned back to Emma and shrugged.

"It wasn't a mistake, your mine… for a week." He taunted, walking to the door, signalling for her to follow.

"Why?" Emma whined like a little girl.

Sean reached onto a table and grabbed his motorcycle helmet, and then gave her another small black one.

Emma groaned, oh nooo. Not the motorcycle again.

"What happened to your car?" she asked.

"Well princess, not a lot of us can afford things like that."

"You just gave away 600 bucks for nothing."

"Not for nothing." Sean confirmed seriously and Emma stopped in her tracks until he went on, "Helping charity." He smirked.

That STUPID smirk, it was worse than Peters because it ACTUALLY worked on people.

Little-

"Then just put the money in now and forget the deal if you're so loyal." Emma taunted him back. She knew Sean better than anyone, she knew how to pull the strings right.

"We can't hangout? Thought we were _friends_ now?" Sean said the word friends so sarcastically and it made her recall the time she told him they could be just that, _friends_.

"Fine." Emma said grabbing the helmet and going towards outside, "It's starts tonight though. Day 1."

"Your place or mine?" Sean asked playfully, following behind.

Emma looked the same. Beautiful, as always. Longer, shinier blonde hair, but still those shiny brown eyes and bright smile. And yea okay, since he was behind her and was noticing those great new curves too. Jesus… how did he leave this in the first place?

Emma glared over her shoulder and he jumped, oh god. Caught.

"NOT like that." Emma warned, pointing her finger and he just put his hands up in defense like he'd _never._

_Yeah right Cameron. _

"This will be interesting." Manny said, watching the ex's leave with Toby.

"So…. He's staying?" Toby asked again.

"7 years Toby." Manny said in annoyance and walked around him, "7 years you've never gotten her especially when he's around… what makes you think it'll change now?"

Toby got pissed off, but then nodded simply, it was true. He ran up to go catch up with her.

Emma had held onto Sean on the way to… wherever they were going. She held tight too, which made him smirk. He never knew if it was because she wanted to, or she was scared of his bike.

Either way, he liked it.

They got off and Emma swung the helmet off of her head, "Where ARE we?" she asked, "I thought we were going to my house? Since you and Snake turned out to be such good friends last time." She taunted.

They were hanging out FAR too much last time Sean visited.

Sean snickered, "I never really liked him." He admitted. Good guy in the end yes, but Sean could always tell Snake felt Sean didn't deserve his precious daughter even a little bit, even getting shot for her wasn't enough.

Emma sighed, following Sean into a bar, "I'm not even 19 yet!"

The two sat inside a booth, Sean was smirking at her as she just continued glaring as a waiter came by.

"Few beers please." Sean said, though kept his eyes on Emma.

When the beers were set on the table, she finally spoke, "So explain."

"What?" Sean asked, taking in a deep breath and leaning back to enjoy some _friendly_ hangouts.

"Your surprise visit home." Emma confirmed, and glanced at the beer bottle he didn't take. What the hell! She grabbed it and started drinking.

Sean laughed softly and then asked her, "Are you this hostel with Manny? I swear being friends isn't like this."

Emma gulped hard and looked around awkwardly… she didn't know how to be friends with Sean.

"Fine… I missed you." She admitted and then asked again, "Now why are you home?"

Sean frowned. Well, he got halfway through to her.

He replied, "I'm done, I told you. No more army."

"And your staying?" Emma asked.

"Why not?" Sean asked her and said, "I can open my shop now. , the auto teacher, asked if I wanted to help assist."

"So your now back in Degrassi too?" Emma asked and felt her phone vibrating. She looked down at her purse.

Damien.

She slowly looked away and back to Sean.

"Just until I work up more money." Sean explained slowly, gulping his beer down.

He smirked. Few years ago him and Emma were just little 9ners. He still puppy loving after her, and her still little miss perfect. Now look? Them having a beer together.

"Doesn't the army pay you like a thousand dollars?" Emma asked.

"Alright you got me, I just miss the school." Taunts Sean, making it almost obvious that wasn't the answer.

Emma eyed him, if he was back for her- no, no… that was selfish and nieve to think.

"If you cause anymore drama before my school year ends-"

Sean cut her off and said, "We're friends. What sort of problem would I create?" Emma shut up and he went on, "Unless we're not really friends?"

Emma noticed his eyes darken a bit. He really hated this friends thing didn't he? But he insisted he's moved on from her so what else did it leave?

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emma asked, she was dying to know.

Anything else she could walk off, not caring. But Sean, Sean kept her crawling back for more. She wondered as much as he did what went up in another's heads.

"Meaning who the hell is Damien?" Sean finally bittered, hearing her phone vibrate one more time, he was getting VERY fucking annoyed.

Emma was HIS for the week, no one elses.

"I knew it!" Emma yelled getting up, "Your over me yet want to ruin my boyfriend AGAIN."

"Emma!" Sean said standing and running after her outside.

"No, it's just another Peter and Sean show down, only Damien." Emma told him, throwing his motorcycle helmet at him, hinting she wanted to go home… NOW.

Sean bit his tounge. Alright, he was here for Emma. Yes. What? You seriously thought he was over her?

Did you seriously think she was over him?

Emma snapped at him, "Well news to you, I'm not even dating him! I'm _seeing _him. I don't date anymore, I don't WANT to. So you can't mess anything up."

Sean watched her rambling go on and meanwhile he sighed and walked up to her like on a mission.

"Then I can do this." He grabbed Emma and crashed his lips onto hers. Emma shut her eyes and let the fireworks explode until she felt his arms around her and came back to reality, shoving him back a bit.

"No you can't." Emma confirms, "Don't' think everytime you come back I'll just throw myself at you! Didn't work last time."

Sean reminded, "You said your not dating anyone. What's the harm?"

"Doesn't mean I'll date you." Emma exclaimed and pointed at him, "You said you moved on."

"Did you not?" Sean challenged. If she admitted into not, maybe he would too.

"I did!" Emma lied.

"Then this… is just fun." Sean pointed toward himself and Emma until leaning her again a random buildings wall.

Emma felt his breath on her neck and shivered. Sean's hands roamed down the sides of her body and she ached to be touched, "I'm not that kind of girl and you know it." She whispered, inches from his lips.

"Say no then." Sean taunted, moving his hand slowly up her bare thigh.

Emma gave up.

"Fine, fun." She confirmed and pressed her lips to his, he passionately kissed back and pressed her body to his tightly as she moaned.


	2. Day Two & He Drives Me Crazy

"Manny!"

Emma saw her best friend coming up Degrassi stairs.

Thank god! She really needed to tell her what happened with her and Sean lastnight….

FLASHBACK

"_God, EM." Sean guided on top of Emma and she moaned, gripping the sheets of her bed in ecstasy._

_His weight rested on his shoulders as he held his upper body up. His legs and hips would provide the thrust he needed. He wanted to start slow, but he just could not help himself. _

"_You know how crazy you drive me." Sean said huskily in her ear as Emma cried out a bit and grinded her hips up into him and he shut his eyes tight. A few slow pumps and that was all he could handle before diving into her. _

"_Harder." _

_Emma wasn't the girl you'd imagine wanting it wild, but Sean knew his girl… she liked it sometimes. At least with him._

_Sean thrusted with all he could, he wanted her to scream his name in pleasure as he fucked her harder, deeper, faster. She grabbed onto his back, dragging her nails down his skin. She could not hold it anymore and came. Hard. _

Jesus.

Emma hit her head on her locker as Manny was coming over. She couldn't keep her legs shut for ONE night with Sean?

How pathetic was she?

She opened her mouth about to tell Manny when Manny raised her hand and pointed to a ring.

"Me and Jay are actually getting married!" she shrieked.

Emma's mouth hung open and Manny just squealed, jumping up and down and pulling her into a hug.

"Wow, Manny. That's great." Emma drifted. She didn't know what to say, she loved Manny but was Jay really the guy for her?

Well, once upon a time no one thought Sean was good enough for her either.

Not like, their back together?

No. this was just _fun._

"Em, will you be my bridesmaid?" Manny said with a soft smile, holding her hands together in a praying style.

Emma smiled back, "Sure Manny, ofcourse." She was her best friend!

"It's next week." Manny confirmed and Emma blinked and shook her head.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "Manny you're not done high school yet!"

"3 more days?" Manny reminded with a shrug.

"Yeah but…" Emma looked for another reason. Too young?

"Please just be happy for me." Manny pouted and Emma saddened.

"Ok. I'm happy for you." Emma declared as Darcy came skipping over.

"Me too, and I'm excited for dress shopping." Darcy happily said, "I love that show! Say yes to the dress?" she looked for anyone else who knew the show.

"Emma!" they heard and turned.

"Damien!" Emma said in shock but let him lean down and kiss her.

Oh god. Here we go… just got complicated.

Wait no, they weren't dating… and neither were she and Sean right? They were just having _fun_, being _friends._

Meanwhile, Darcy and Manny shared a 'uh oh' face.

"Missed you." He said smiling.

Darcy aw'd, until the girls gave her a shut up look, Damien gave an awkward laugh and Emma gave a weak smile.

"same!"

"Can't believe your ex just bought you like that last night?" Damien told Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, "Yeah. He's a jerk alright." She started playing with the end of her cheerleading skirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't have more than 300." Damien told her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's okay." Emma insisted. Really… it was. Emma cursed herself. Your such a slut, Emma, bad Emma!

"You want to come over after school?" Damien asked.

Emma frowned, "Not if he has a say in it." Emma admitted. She was Sean's for 6 more days. Emma silently laughed to herself, a year ago she insisted she was Sean's forever… Emma got lost in thought with that.

"Blow it off." Damien confirmed.

"It means a lot to the charity." Emma said sadly, she couldn't.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Damien said and walked off.

"Damien!" Emma exclaimed but he didn't turn back.

"Well that was something." Darcy says.

"Anything happen with Sean last night?" Manny asked.

Silence.

Manny knew Emma way too well.

"Em, you dog you." Manny joked.

"Emma Nelson, to the office, Emma Nelson." The announcements called.

Emma groaned, "Now what!" she walked off.

Sean Cameron sat on Mrs.H's desk as he waited for Emma, as she came in he raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but feel a bit hot and bothered.

Since when did she become a cheerleader?

"You called me down here?" Emma asked, stopping in her tracks to see Sean.

He smirked crossing his arms over his chest, "Get to play with Peter's mommy's stuff now that I'm somewhat a teacher." He explained.

Emma couldn't help but crack a smile and go over, "What are you looking at?" she asked, he had files out.

He amusingly watched her go through them too. Student files!

Before she grabbed her own he took it and held it from her and she went to grab it to be stuck between his legs and not willing to press against him.

That led to trouble last night…

"Give." Emma told him.

"no." he said playfully.

Emma then smiled a little and finally leaned up against him, he stiffened. Emma battered her eyelashes up at him with her little pout.

Oh god.

"Please?" she begged.

Sean opened his mouth to then have the file yanked out of his hand, Emma happily read it until rolling her eyes and putting it on the desk.

"A+ student… nothing I didn't know." She confirmed, crossing her arms and glaring at the file.

That was until she felt strong arms around her waist and Sean's husky voice spoke behind her, "Since when are you a cheerleader?"

Emma then felt something… hard. Oh my god! Emma laughed and turned.

"Since when do cheerleaders turn you on?" she taunted Sean who just simply pressed her against the desk, "Did you have a thing for Paige or Manny before?" she kept laughing.

"No. Just you." He said seriously, gripping his hands on her waist.

"Sean!" Emma protested but shut up when he kissed her.

"I'd say get off my desk…" drifted Mrs H and two pulled apart quickly, "But this is probably pay back for when I kicked you out of school for my son huh?" she smirked, "Ofcourse you'd come back as a teacher… well, assistant teacher. And still dating Miss Nelson."

Emma had her hand on her mouth, face looking deep red. Sean was just smirking and ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Well, Sean, here's the key Mr Tony wanted me to give you." Mrs H handed him the auto room key, "Good luck and congradulations."

"Thanks." Sean said, taking it from her and watched Emma, with her hand still on her mouth, slowly and carefully leaving the office.

He followed after her.

When out of the office Emma hit his chest, hard.

"ow!" he laughed and taunted, "Is this cause she said we were dating?"

"We're not dating." Emma said quickly. Yeah. That's right! She finally stood up for herself!

"Well, for the week we are. You still have to hangout with me. 6 more days." He confirmed.

"Not now, I have school!"

"Fine, after." He confirmed.

Emma scoffed and said, "I have to hangout with Damien."

"You don't have to do anything, actually." Sean said matter of factly, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiled, leaning on the wall and asked, "Does that include not hanging out with you?"

"Tell me you don't want to." Sean informed and stepped closer.

Emma squinted her eyes, watching him closely. For someone who didn't want to be together, he wasn't actin' like it.

"You know the whole charity thing is to _help _you with stuff." Emma changed the subject.

"You helped me, with stuff." Sean said cheekily and Emma's eyes widened and looked around for any listeners.

Emma snapped at him, "I liked it better when I had a flat chest and you were satisfied with getting nothing."

"Wasn't satisfied, just had to live with it." Sean joked and she went to hit him again but he caught her wrists.

She ugh'd and yanked out and he watched her go, "Bye Mr Cameron" she taunted over her shoulder.

He snickered and watched her until out of site.

" I'll think of something for you to do." He called after her and then went his own way, grinning.

After school, after sucking up to Damien ofcourse, Emma found herself at Sean's again only outside his apartment, cleaning his motorcycle with a soap spunge and hose.

She glared at Sean wearing short jean shorts and a black tank top.

She learned to black and not white when near hoses from LAST time they were dating.

"Washing your bike, wasn't part of what I meant by helping." She taunted, but still cleaned it.

Anything to keep her hands off him, or his hands off HER, or-

"Why, it's helping me." Sean declared, leaning against his building looking smitten until Emma squirted the hose at him, "HEY!"

She smiled running around the bike, still squirting him.

He was too strong when he finally caught the hose and hosed the water down on her.

She shrieked and clung to him and repeated "sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she giggled uncontrollably and he finally let go of the hose, wrapping his wet arms around her, holding her now wet and shivering body against him.

Sean's door slammed behind them as they entered his apartment.

Sean was watching her and she felt his eyes on her and watched him remove his shirt, 6 pack and biceps showing off. He threw his shirt to the side, his wet jeans still on, hair still dripping wet.

He leaned his forhead against Emma's, her breathing got unsteady and he ran his fingers through her damp wavy hair.

He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed softly back.

Butterflies-

"Gotta go." Emma told him, ripping apart and going around him while smirking.

He groaned and asked, "Annnndd why? We have a deal."

"You had me all day. Damien needs some time to. And Manny actually…" Emma wrinkled her nose, "you know her and Jay are getting married right?"

"What? He not good enough?" Sean asked her curiously.

Emma snickered opening the door, "It's Jay." She declared, closing the door behind her.

Sean bit the end of tounge.

He had a Flashback to the meeting he had with Jay at lunch today…

"I asked Manny to marry me." Jay confirms with a smirk, shoving a donut into his mouth.

"You did?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sean asking someone, well, a _certain someone_ to marry him, would be seen coming.

Jay asking someone? Never! Specailly Manny, neither seemed the type to fall in love.

"Hey, If you and Nelson can last through it all, so can we right?" Jay asked.

"Sure." Sean said, staring down.

"You guys are back together right?"

"Soon…" Sean drifted, nodding, until he got lost in thought again.


	3. Day Three & He Makes Me Happy

It was now the end of day 2, which didn't matter because Emma ditched Sean to go see Damien by dinner time.

As she went home to go sleep, he held her hand, walking her to her porch.

"So I was wondering..." drifts Damien.

Emma looked up and over at him and he took her other hand, holding it as well.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

Damien licked his lips nervously and asked, "You wanna be my girl friend, Emma Nelson?"

"I thought we were just having... fun." She drifted for the right word and then Sean entered her head.

God. When didn't he?

_Get out of my head, I'm with Damien now!_

"We are. Which is why I thought we should go to the next level." Damien said with a smile.

"Why ruin it though?" Emma said, cringing a bit.

Damien paused and wrinkled his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he bittered.

She explained, "Well then it becomes serious and trust **me**, after that it's heart break and fights, and caring about someone more than yourself it ruins your life."

"What's so wrong about that? It's beautiful." He insisted, leaning down slowly to catch a kiss.

She ignored it and admitted slowly, "Don't know if I can do that right now."

Didn't think she could do that with anyone but Sean.

No one was worth that pain.

Emma noticed Damien's hands let go of hers and he went to walk off, "Damien, wait. Don't ruin this." She said.

Damien clenched his jaw and nodded, "I'll give it some thought." He confirmed.

Emma frowned but nodded.

He sighed but did come back over to her and kissed her cheek lightly.

She watched him go down her porch steps and then turned, going back into her house.

She didn't notice a motorcycle ride up to the side. Sean was on his bike and noticed Damien leaving and hid a bit more in the shadows.

He bit his tounge as he felt his blood boiling, watching Emma's other 'fun' buddy walk off. He then glanced to Emma's house.

Inside Emma's room, she went down her stairs and into her room, feeling her hand on the wall for her light.

It went on and she yelped to the figure sitting on her bed.

"Sean!" she hissed going over, he always did that!

"Have a fun date?" he practically snarled. He didn't put his hands on Emma when she sat memorizing into his lap.

Emma pouted a bit at that but sighed and kissed his neck, "I told you I was busy with him tonight."

"He's gone." Sean told her, finally grabbing her and then threw her onto the bed, crawling over her, "Your mine again."

Emma just smiled against the kiss he gave her and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Say your mine." Sean muttered against her lips.

"nu uh." She giggled when he tickled her sides, inches still from her lips, eyes shut.

"Say you love me." Sean confirmed.

Emma's heart kept skipping beats. That she could do.

"I love you."

Emma woke up in the morning and felt awesome. She stretched in her bed and hid her smile when she almost hit Sean.

She watched him admirely and thought to herself. Honestly? Yeah, she knew she had a rep of being a pretty good looking girl but Sean?

Why did Sean want her?

He was gorgeous. He could have anyone.

"Your staring." Sean muttered sleepily, eyes still shut.

Emma snuggled in her bed covers and just giggled softly. He always knew? HOW.

"Day 3." Emma told him, "Get up now or I'm going to make Damien take me to the Dot for lunch."

No movement.

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes and went to got up until Sean opened his eyes and grabbed her waist. She squeled being pulled back into bed and into his arms.

"One more hour of sleep." He said, snugging with her.

Emma bit her lip and sneakily put her hands down his chest, to his stomach, and then his pants.

He nearly growled and then tossed onto his back, pulling her over on him, "Fine. One more hour of mind blowing sex then."

Emma laughed and leaned back, taking off her white tank top slowly, and he admired her beautiful body and golden tan.

THE DOT.

Sean and Emma were just about to go in when she unlocked his hand from hers.

He looked back giving her a confused look and she smirked walking infront of him, "Don't want people thinking we're dating."

"no, that'd just be... crazy." Sean taunted, following her inside.

Jay and Manny were laughing with another, sharing a milkshake and Emma and Sean shared a wierd look until sitting across from them.

Spinner came over and sighed, "finally, on break." He looked at the scene as well, "Girls, time for friends."

Jay and Manny looked over, Jay glared at him for the 'girls' comment.

"Em!" Manny greeted happily and gasped, "I think I picked the right bride's maid dress. You, Darcy and Lib gotta come by tomorrow for sizing."

"Tomorrows graduation." Emma added.

Sean watched between the girls until noticing Jay eyeing him. He gave him a 'what the hell you want?' look... he did it as friendly as he could!

He then noticed Jay glancing between he and Emma and then he glared harshly.

Manny went on with Emma, "would you rather prom, which we already did! Or in a top designers shop getting free dresses, from my dad himself." She said with a happy squel at the end and a clap.

Emma laughed and nodded, "MMmmm Free dresses." She agreed.

"Soo..." Spinner said looking to Jay, "Do we have any fun plans and dresses to try on?" he joked.

Jay snickered, "Who says your my best men?"

"Considering they're your only friends." Manny teased her fiancé who gave her a teasing glare.

One of Spinners other workers came over and gave them some fries and forks.

"I'm not his friend." Sean declared, grabbing a fork and jabbing it into Emma's fries. Emma gave him a look for that but continued eating.

Manny was slowly eating a fry, watching between Sean Cameron and Miss Nelson. She couldn't help but lightly giggle.

These two were perfect for another.

"Hey Emma." Came a voice.

Manny rolled her eyes... and then he ruined it. Damien.

"Hey Damien." Emma greeted, smiling.

Manny eyed the two and then look back at Sean... no... Emma wasn't pulling a _Manny_ was she? She knew this all too well.

Didn't LOOK like cheating though... then again she wasn't dating either of them or official with anyone or anything.

OH MY GOD.

Emma was seeing two guys! Emma was stringing Sean along. Manny didn't think she'd ever live to see the day. But she knew her best friend! Emma was drop dead in love with Sean and always would be so... why wasn't she just dating him again?

Manny gulped her fry. And why Damien?

Ohhhhh.

Manny nodded to herself and caught Jay giving her a wierd look, wondering what was going on in her head. She gave an embarrassed smile and looked away.

Damien was safe! Damien didn't break hearts left to right like a certain bad boy we knew. Damien wouldn't try to start a fight with Emma or challange her. Damien didn't have **history** with Emma.

He couldn't break her heart... even if he wanted to.

Manny now understood. Okay. So now Sean... why was Emma risking that again if she didn't want him to break her heart again? Unless... she thinks he couldn't break her heart if they weren't really 'dating'.

Manny sighed out loud, how wrong Emma was. For a smart girl she didn't see what was right infront of her.

"You alright Manny?" Spinner taunted and she just waved him off.

Damien continued with Emma, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah!" She said, happy that he thought about it and was okay with this 'no official girl friend' thing.

Sean on the other hand, held the fork he was holding even tighter and imagined himself stabbing it into Damiens heart... then he'd know what this felt like.

Damien walked off and Jay sighed, "Alright bafoons." He said to Spinner and Sean, "Suit sizing tomorrow at 4."

"Just us?" Spinner asked.

"Lucas too." Manny added.

"Lucas even your friend?" Spinner asked Jay who gave him a 'I don't know' look too.

Manny explained, "He's Mia's boyfriend and I've asked her to be a bride maid too. Their the only couple with a little girl who can be my flower girl."

"You could always dress baby Jack in a dress." Sean joked.

"Funny." Emma faked a laugh but did indeed smile back at him after.

Manny went on, "Besides. He's a troublemaker like you holligans. You'll like him."

"I've punched him before." Spinner agreed, nodding.

"Can't wait!" Jay insists.


End file.
